1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a color electronic paper apparatus, a color electronic paper display and a manufacturing method of the color electronic paper apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of current display technologies, various portable display apparatuses are widely applied in daily life, for example, a panel computer, an e-book and a digital picture frame. In the portable display apparatuses, color electronic paper apparatus characterized by flexibility, power saving and convenience draws the most attention.
A manufacturing method of the typical color electronic paper apparatus is mainly to dispose a color resist layer on a display layer, so as to convert a black-and-white image originally outputted by the display layer into a color image output through the color resist layer. However, chroma of a color photo-resist of the color resist layer is easily changed due to influence of heat or ultraviolet irradiation, and thus color display quality of the color electronic paper apparatus deteriorates.
Therefore, in the typical color electronic paper apparatus, the problem of the color display quality still needs to be solved.